An Ambreigns Easter
by stingerette1975
Summary: Roman wanted Dean to do something special for Easter for the kids. Dean opposes the idea, will he change his mind? Fluffy one shot! Ambreigns AU


**A/N: this just wouldn't leave me alone. A little late, but hope ya'll had a great Easter. Here is a little oneshot of Dean and Roman, and what Roman wanted him to do. Enjoy!**

"What? Fuck no, no no no no! I won't do it!" Dean said as he shook his head no vigorously at Roman. No way was he gonna do it. And no amount of sex will convice him otherwise.

Roman, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically at Dean. He knew he would say no, but he didn't know that Dean would fight him tooth and nails for it. But he wasn't giving up. He knew he could talk him into it.

"Aww…come one babe, it would look so good on you!" Roman said as he continued to laugh. He couldn't help it. Roman was having too much damn fun with this. "Pleeeeeeeese?" he 'whined'.

Dean looked at Roman dead in the eye, "fuck no Roman, how many times do I have to say that to you? N-O spells no! And nothing you say will convince me so please stop!"

Roman stops as tears flowing down his face, but the laughing kinda stops. "Not even for Sarah and the twins, Dillon and Barry?" he says softly. "Come on, it's Easter…" he looks down at what was in his hands. He knew he was fighting dirty, but this was for their children and he wanted them all to have the best Easter he can give them.

"Seriously? You gotta bring up our daughter and sons into this?" he asked annoyingly, "That's kinda low you know…" he said as he sighs when he sits down on their bed at the edge. He rubs the back of his neck as he looks up at Roman, whose face was crestfallen. He felt like an idiot. It wasn't like he was asking him to break the law or anything. Just wanted to spread some family cheer. He knew he fucked up.

Roman nods as he spoke up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I'll just do it myself. You can help them with the egg hunt while I get ready. Should be about 30 minutes." He said sadly as he turns to head out the bedroom, leaving Dean there alone feeling bad. He knew he had to do something, even doing what Roman wanted him to do. He doesn't ask Dean for much, always doing things himself, but this seemed important to Roman. He sighs again and gets up and heads out the room to follow Roman.

"Hey babygirl, you ready for the Easter egg hunt?" Roman asked as he stopped by Sarah and boy's playroom. Even though he's a bit disappointed, he wasn't gonna let that keep him from making the children smile on this day.

"Yes daddy! Is the Easter Bunny coming too?"

Roman chuckles as Dean stops by the room and listens in. "Yeah, I think I saw him an hour ago at Brianna's house hiding those eggs. He should be here shortly. But first, you have to help with your brothers' toys since they are still babies. You think you can do that for me?"

Sarah's jumps up and hugs Roman, "Yes daddy! I can do that! What about dad? Will he be there?" she asked with those big blue eyes that were Dean's. She is a feisty 3 year old that has blond hair to match, definitely Dean's while the 9 month old boys were more like Roman, with the black hair and dark brown eyes. Dean was able to carry them to near full term before the C-section. He had Sarah a week late but still all three are healthy and growing like they should.

"Yeah babygirl, he is gonna help you with the Easter eggs while I help with cooking. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I wish you could watch though!"

"I'll sneak away from cooking and watch you find those eggs that the Easter Bunny is gonna hide. I also gotta help your brothers find theirs in their little area since they aren't quite walking yet."

Dean watches from the doorway with tears filling up. He loves those kids and he loves Roman. He never knew he could have this kind of family from how he grew up. He always told himself he got lucky and is blessed. Roman was always a great daddy to them and he does well to provide for them. Now it's Dean's turn to return the favor. He slowly backs away and heads into the living room where Roman laid the stuff down. He goes and picks it up from the back of the couch and smiles. Even though he doesn't like it, he knew that deep down, this could be his gift to Roman. He heads back to the bedroom without being scene.

Moments later, Roman hears Dean calling for him. As disappointed as he is, he still loves Dean. He shouldn't have asked Dean to do this. Not even for their children. He just wanted to share the love with his family. He bends down and kisses Sarah and the boys before leaving and going to Dean.

"Yeah?" Roman said as he walked in the bedroom and froze. There, stood in front of him, was Dean, in the Easter Bunny suit.

"Dean? Wha-"

"Roman, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I didn't realize how important this was to you and the kids. Please forgive me?" he said trembling as he stands there with the ears sticking straight up and costume being a size too big.

"Oh Dean, baby…" he said as he walked over to Dean and hugs him tightly and kisses his forehead lovingly. "I'm sorry, I should have known this wasn't your thing. I just wanted to include you this year. I shouldn't have forced you to do something you didn't want to do."

"No Roman, you have done so much for me and the kids. I should be more thankful for you in my life. Our daughter and sons are lucky to have you as their father. I shouldn't be scared to be more active in this. I love you baby, Love you so much." He leans over and kisses him softly. "I love you too" Roman mumbled into the kiss.

After breaking the kiss, they leaned their heads together for a moment. "Will you help me finish the nose and the whiskers? I want to be the best looking Easter Bunny out there!" he said as he chuckled.

Roman smiles warmly, "You already are the best Easter Bunny baby boy.." he whispers seductively. "I can't wait to strip you out of this tonight." That sent shivers down Dean's back as Roman leans back and picks up the black eyeliner to make the whiskers and outline the nose. He then took a pink glitter lip gloss and painted in the nose part.

"There, all ready to go!" he stands back and lets Dean look in the mirror. He couldn't help but laugh at the costume.

"Oh boy…this should be fun!" Dean rolled his eyes as Roman laughs again. Good to see Roman smile again. "Okay, let's get the show on the road!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later, Dean, aka The Easter Bunny, made his way to their yard with the kids yelling with excitement. Sarah wouldn't let Dean out of her sight while the boys stayed with Roman. They weren't to keen on the Easter Bunny yet as they were still babies, but Roman and Dean hopes that next year, they will be more comfortable. But for now, Sarah was happy to have the Bunny to herself to help find her eggs.

Later, they ate dinner , bath the kids and then put them down for their nighttime sleep. All in all, it was a pretty good day for the whole family.

Roman and Dean were in their bedroom getting ready for bed themselves. It was a long but exciting day for them all. "I like you in that Bunny suit baby, should wear it more often for me…" he purred as he stretched out on the bed watching Dean strip off the costume. "I may have to fulfill my fantasy of fucking you in the outfit as it is a major turnon….."

Dean laughs sexily as he looks at Roman with those dialated eyes. "Well big boy, funny you should say that as that is mine as well. Why not fulfill that fantasy right now?"

"Get your ass over here then…" he said as the crocked the finger at him.

Dean didn't object as he found his way over to the love of his life and fulfilled Roman's fantasy as well as his….it was a Happy Easter indeed.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Happy Easter!**


End file.
